The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensers, and more particularly to a liquid dispenser having an easy to fill flexible container and a liquid-tight closure assembly.
Hydration is a major concern for bicyclists, runners and hikers during prolonged workouts. Conventionally, such athletes either stop at water stations periodically during their training, or carry water bottles with them in order to ensure sufficient water intake to prevent dehydration during and immediately after completing their activities. Unfortunately, water stations are usually not available, except in organized events, and water bottles hold only a limited amount of water insufficient for activities of extended duration.
More recently, a hydration system has been developed that includes a water supply that is supported on the athlete in a backpack. This known system generally includes the backpack and a replaceable water sack or bag that is sized for receipt in the backpack. The backpack includes shoulder straps that permit the pack to be supported on the back of the athlete. The water bag, which is formed of polyurethane or the like, is fitted with an elongated hose having a first end connected to the bag and a distal free end that the athlete can place in his or her mouth. A valve is provided in the distal end of the hose for controlling the flow of water, and the athlete actuates the valve by depressing it with his or her tongue, releasing water for consumption. A fill opening is provided in the bag for permitting filling of the bag with water, as is a cap for closing off the fill opening. Typically, the fill opening and cap are molded as a single piece of synthetic resin material that is fastened to the material of the bag by ultrasonic welding or the like.
During use of the conventional hydration system, the user supports the dispenser, e.g. by gripping the cap and tether, and fills the bag with water or other suitable liquid. Thereafter, the cap is closed over the fill opening and the dispenser is placed in the back pack or other suitable support so that the user can easily carry the dispenser during hiking, biking or the like. The hose is carried in or close to the user's mouth so that water can be consumed on demand with little extraneous effort, and water is supplied to the athlete under the force of gravity by the pressure head existing in the system.
A common problem that arises in the use of conventional dispensers is that the fill opening tears free from the bag material when a user attempts to fill the bag while gripping only the cap and tether of the opening. Because conventional dispensers are not designed to withstand such loads at the welded connection between the bag and the fill opening, the container material frequently tears under the weight of the liquid, ruining the dispenser.